More Like Fanfiction Each Day
by BananaBitch
Summary: After Angel died, The Bohos got a new job, and a special surprise.
1. Jobs

The day was dark and cloudy, it had only been a month since Angel's heart wrenching death, but at the loft, no one was mourning her death…

"NO!" Mimi Marquez screamed as loud as she could. "I WON'T do thatfic, and you can't stop me!!!" Roger shook his head at the dancer's antics; it would take more than THAT to keep her from starring in that fic.

"We need the money Meems," He tried to explain gently. "If we didn't, then you would DEFINITLEY wouldn't be doing that fic. I'm sure Collins is just as upset as you are." Mimi's face turned neutral.

"I'm not doing that fic Roger." She said. "It's rated M!!!!"

"Oh shit" Roger's face turned pale, and for a slight second, Mimi was worried that he might get sick. "Why, God, Why? These writers, they have sick, sick minds…." Roger let out a little sob, probably because he didn't want Mimi to have to be in a fic like that, especially with his gay best friend, whose lover had died only a month ago.

"The author is thirteen years old." Roger's sobs grew louder. Thirteen year old teenagers, they had terribly sick minds. He could only imagine the tortures Mimi would have to endure. As if a cue had  
been signaled, Collins entered the room.

"Gonna be late" The anarchist muttered. "Let's get this over with." Mimi glared at Collins, as if she'd expected him to get her out of the horrible fic.

"Fuckin Traitor" She muttered. "All right, let's go." Roger waved as she and Collins left, only to be rewarded with a middle finger from both. He chuckled under his breath.

"Girls." He said. "Can't live without em'" The door knocked, startling him from his world were Mimi and Collins were the only ones that would have to do a horrible smut fic." He got up to get the door, only to be surprised.

Standing at the door was not the delivery person with a new fic for someone, but it was Angel, dressed in her Santa outfit.

"What the fuck?!" He shrieked. "What are you doing…? You're supposed to be dead!!!" Angel shushed him by smacking him with her purse.

"I'll explain when everyone else gets here." The drag queen said. "Hey, where are they?" Roger grimaced.

"They're at work." He winced. "On a couple of new fics. Luckily for me, it's my day off." Angel raised her eyebrows.

"It's really complicated." He admitted. "You get the hang of it eventually though. Let's just be glad we're not Twilight or Harry Potter."

"I hear that." Mark commented. "There so fuckin busy, I wonder how they have any social lives. Hey Angel, listen I gotta go; I have an angst fic where everyone's dead. See ya later." Roger shook his head in sympathy for his friend. Mark had really bad angst fics.

"I feel bad for him." Angel said. "Hey, wanna drink?"

TWO HOURS LATER….

"We're back." Mimi called. "Roger?" Collins looked at the couch, where Angel was sitting drawing on a sleeping Roger's skin.

"Oh, hey guys." Angel said grinning. "Roger got so drunk he passed out."

"Angel?" Collins squeaked, a result of Mimi having injured his diaphragm when they had a quick break. "You're dead though, I watched you die."

"God needed to send someone back, and he chose me." Angel explained. "He picked me because I annoy everybody with my drumming." Collins shook his head, and took Angel, presumably so that they could have sex.


	2. Drunken Escapades with Angel and Roger

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Angsty Anime Star, and Mirabella Karie, whom I borrowed some of the awesome quotes from, there RP is seriously hilarious. Without you guys'..uhh...brilliant minds, this chapter wouldn't be possible. **

"That shit is NOT funny Maureen!!"

"No, it's fucking hilarious!!!!!"

"The author's gonna get flamed, and we won't get paid!!!"

"Guys SHUT UP!!!!" Mimi was getting sick and tired of Maureen and Roger's fights would end up costing them a lot. And to top it all off, neither Angel or Collins had shown up in hours. She knew they were horny but DAAAMMMMNNN. So therefore, she was not in a good mood. And a new fic did NOT help here at all. Sadly, Feema was feeling merciless that day, so there she was, stuck in a fic in which she sang Shania Twain songs.

"Wow Meems, PMS much?" Mimi turned towards Maureen and slapped her with all her might. Which really wasn't much, because Mimi is tiny. But you get the point.

"When YOU get stuck in a fic singing Shania Twain songs, you'll understand my pain. Until then, shut the fuck up." Roger, being the musician of the group, understood Mimi's pain almost instantly.

"Oh my god Meems I... you've been in so many...I'm sorry" He sobbed, being overdramatic like Maureen, who glared at him for stealing her shit.

"Don't be." Mimi replied, her face softening like a fluffy blanket. "I mean, it wasn't your fault-"

Mimi was cut off by Collins, who decided to grace the world with his awesome presenceness, because he is just awesome like that.

"HEY BITCHES!!!"

Mimi glared at him. "Must you always enter the room saying somehting then bitches?"

"The authors made me do it."

Mimi shut up.

Angel came skipping into the room, very obviously drunk. "HEY ROGGIE!!! I EAT CRAYON!!!"

Roger looked at her. "ALCOHOL!!!." he screamed. Then he mystically got drunk because I made him get drunk.

Angel's eyes lit up. "COLLINS I'M HORNY!!!" She screamed.

"Okay." He chuckled at his lover.

"Do something about it!!!" She screamed. "And the rest of you can play poker or something."

"OKAY! COLLINS YOU BE THE DEALER. AND MO, MEEMS AND ANGEL.....I DUNNO WHAT YOU CAN DO! BE CHEARLEADERS OR SOMETHIN'" Roger screamed.

"NUH UH!! I'M TOO HORNY TO PLAY POKER!!! I WANNA FUCK COLLINS!!!"

"MIMI CAN WE HAVE SEX?!" Roger screamed.

"No."

"GODDAMMIT!!!"

Angel laughed at him. "Don't worry, Roggie, there's always Markie."

"Mark can we have really hot sex?"

"No. "

"Marky come in bed with me."

"No."

"Marky can I at least lay on your shoulder and sleep."

"....fine"

Roger smiled and laid his head on Mark's shoulder, falling instantly asleep.

Collins and Angel left to go fuck like rabbits, while Mimi and Maureen were just there, confused as hell.


End file.
